


【嘉金】标记 19

by CASSDEAN97



Category: aotuworld
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21970273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CASSDEAN97/pseuds/CASSDEAN97
Summary: 充满了罪恶感没敢写太多之后有缘再写吧
Relationships: 嘉金 - Relationship
Kudos: 44





	【嘉金】标记 19

**Author's Note:**

> 充满了罪恶感  
> 没敢写太多  
> 之后有缘再写吧

19  
金用了很久去消化对方的这句话，直到被嘉德罗斯打断思考。  
对方偏过头来咬着他的耳垂含糊道：“你原来是牛奶味的啊。”  
金自然不知道嘉德罗斯不喜欢牛奶这件事，也不会知道对方认为他和这种幼稚的味道意外的合适这件事。  
他只知道自己被对方弄的有了反应，立马红透了脸，连忙躲闪：“你干嘛咬我，不是，你干嘛标记我啊！”  
“吵死了。”嘉德罗斯一下掰过金的身子吻住了他的嘴。  
其实除了脸，金的身上也已经透出薄红，整个人看上去就像一颗诱人的苹果，让人忍不住想品尝他的味道。  
金简直无法想象这种事情发生在他和嘉德罗斯之间，但这确实发生了，而且过于舒服的感觉让他恐慌。  
金被动地享受着唇舌交缠，嘉德罗斯的味道让他产生了在吃巧克力的不实感，还是系统提供的那种超贵精品巧克力，往常他吃上一颗都会心疼得不得了。  
这种甜蜜的错觉让他下意识地回应了对方，等到结束时，他的脑子已经因为缺氧而发昏了。  
恍惚间，金听见嘉德罗斯在问：“你很热吗？”  
“我...”这不问还好，一问，金只觉得自己整个身子都被对方的信息素点燃了，后穴也早已黏腻得一塌糊涂。  
金哪敢再纠结于对方为什么标记自己，只想在事态变得更尴尬之前尽快离开， “好热啊，既然标记都结束了，我该走了。”  
但嘉德罗斯却没有像格瑞那样放开他。  
“走？你要走到哪里去？”嘉德罗斯轻易地将右手从金的后腰滑进了带松紧的裤子。因为嘉德罗斯没有借他内裤，所以那里头什么也没穿，“你后边都湿透了。”  
“哇，你在摸哪呢！”  
金敏感的后穴被触碰到，惹得他一个激灵，脸烫得能直接炸开。  
嘉德罗斯抽回手，“你把裤子脱了。”  
这样说着，嘉德罗斯手上已经开始脱金的衣服。  
“你干什么，我不脱！”金被掀起的T恤遮住了脸，挣扎着要从沙发上下去。  
他是背靠着嘉德罗斯坐着的，早就感觉到身后有什么东西顶着他了。金天然的第六感告诉他此时如果再不争取些什么，可能就要面临非常糟糕的事情！  
但嘉德罗斯箭在弦上哪轮得到你说不，捞起金的腰就把人脸朝下摁在了沙发上。  
金的腿蜷着被压在了身下，动弹不得。  
嘉德罗斯问道，“不想做？”  
“做、做什么？”金已经顾不上衣服了，奋力地护卫起自己的裤子，可惜效果甚微。  
“你一下就知道了。”

嘉德罗斯其实也是第一次见到omega的后穴，那狭小的粉色甬道从外表看并不像是善于纳物的地方，但用手指慢慢扩开的时候，每一次进出都能带出丝丝缕缕的清亮滑液和小omega的细碎呻吟。  
里头又热又软，感觉会很舒服。  
这样想着，嘉德罗斯抽出手指换下体抵在穴口上，但只进去一个头就被卡住了。  
嘉德罗斯俯下身亲了亲金的后颈，有些无奈地说道，“放松。”  
金的脑子里一团浆糊，一开始好像是手指，但嘉德罗斯这会儿是拿什么戳他呢！  
“放松。”嘉德罗斯低声说道。  
“唔...”金呜咽了一声。  
嘉德罗斯的手还算温和地抚摸着他光滑的背脊。  
配合着信息素的作用，金终于像一块白色的柔软棉花糖渐渐融化在了热巧克力里。  
嘉德罗斯将阴茎全部插了进去，然后维持着把金罩在怀里姿势，一点点动起来。

这到底是在做什么呢？金想不明白，事情怎么就变成这样了？  
但他的身体反应却是十分诚实的。他只能弓着背，尽量避免蹭到敏感的胸口和高高翘起的前端，手肘则撑在沙发上，承受着嘉德罗斯随动作压在他身上的重量。  
“好难受。”金觉得埋在身体的东西又涨大了一点，抽插过某一点的时候还会引起小腹一阵颤栗。  
嘉德罗斯没有在意金在说什么，换了几个角度插了几次后，突然感觉到什么停了下来，金抓住这个空隙就想往前爬，却被嘉德罗斯揽住腰抱起来换成了坐着抽插的姿势。  
这个姿势让金体内的异物感更加强烈，而嘉德罗斯终于顶开了omega的孕口，每一下都像要顶在他的小腹上，金一时没忍住被顶射了出来。  
格瑞教过金自慰的方式，但除了发情期，金很少会做。现在前面明明没有得到爱抚却射了出来让金感到难以置信又羞耻。  
“地板脏了，等会自己弄干净。”嘉德罗斯说道。他伸出手揉了揉金暂时疲软下去的浅粉色阴茎，omega连这里都长得十分可爱。  
金扒开嘉德罗斯的手，小声叫道：“不想做了，我不想做了...”他被颠得摇摇晃晃，想要站起来，但此时最私密的地方已经被顶开，嘉德罗斯不想前功尽弃，干脆跟着他一起站起来，“我们去床上。”  
金被插着，被褪在膝盖的裤子限制着蹒跚着前行，房门明明就在眼前，却走了很久。  
然后嘉德罗斯把他按在门板上又操射了一次。  
最终躺在床上的时候，金已经一点力气都使不上了。

房间内月光如水。  
嘉德罗斯扯掉了金的运动裤，将他的两条腿拉在身侧，迎面插了进去。  
金的性器摩擦在嘉德罗斯的衣服上，眼看着又有勃起的趋势。  
金扯着衣摆想要盖住下体，衣服却被嘉德罗斯先一步掀起，露出柔软好揉的小肚子和胸脯。  
嘉德罗斯亲了亲左边翘起来的小点，叼住后轻轻拉扯。  
金呜咽了几声，现在他已经没有挣扎的欲望了，索性拉过被子捂住了自己的脸。  
“不要挡着。”嘉德罗斯推开被子从胸口亲到金的眼睛。  
那双蓝眼睛闪着水光，是藏匿在月色下的宝石。  
嘉德罗斯觉得有种感情就要溢出胸口，这或许是受到了信息素的影响，又或许不是。嘉德罗斯在组队时思考过，究竟是阳光洒在身上让他感到心里满满的还是身边的金，现在他明白了，因为这里只有月光。  
金努力不向快感妥协，可脑袋真正清明过来已经是发情期过去后的事了。  
他带着一身巧克力牛奶味确认了身边睡着的是嘉德罗斯本人。  
现在他得好好想想标记到底是怎么一回事了。


End file.
